


My Alpha Valentine: Mutual Appreciation

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, One Shot, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: After continuously teasing each other via text message for days, the next logical steps for these bickering neighbors is obviously mutual masturbation.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: "My Alpha Valentine". One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646974
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	My Alpha Valentine: Mutual Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Read this text fic first: ["My Alpha Valentine"](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1230985838072356864).

**My Alpha Valentine: Turning up the heat.**

**Rey.**

She couldn't help but stare at the photo on the screen of her phone.

_ It can't be real... Is it real? Nah, it must be Photoshop or something... Fuck... _

Kylo couldn't be THAT big! The outline of his cock in those briefs looked the size of Rey's forearm.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed again, informing her of another incoming text.

_ "Is this you moaning through the wall?"  _ it said, and Rey gasped, realizing that yes, yes, it was her.

Her thighs were moving on their own, rubbing against each other, trying to release some tension. Rey was lying on the bed and didn't even need to touch her panties to know that they were drenched... Not heat-like drenched, but so very close to it.

Kylo's scent had been haunting her the whole evening. Rey knew that her smell must have intensified because of her upcoming heat, but her  _ sense _ of smell did too, and Kylo...

Kylo smelled like sin incarnate.

Rey had never reacted to anyone the way she did to him. She told no one, but her vibrator would probably be broken soon because every night she woke up after wet dreams and just had to use it.

She dreamt of him. Of that annoying, grumpy Alpha, who was sexy as fuck and whose large cock was looking at her right now from the screen of her fucking phone.

She'd had too much to drink. She had drunk too fucking much and had no brakes now.

_ "Rey?"  _ her phone buzzed.

_ "What if I am?" _ she replied.

"FUCK!!!" his growl was loud. And his text doubled his cry.

For a second, she panicked, afraid that Kylo would actually come into her apartment, but it was for only a brief moment. The next thing she heard was his loud growling behind the wall...

_ Is he?... _

"God... Rey..." she heard.

Oh, yes... Yes, he was...

The image of Kylo holding his enormous dick in his stupidly large hands made Rey almost come undone. She traced the way down to her panties with her own hand, realizing how scorchingly hot her palm was. The feeling made her arch her back, and that provided Rey with easier access to her pussy. Everything was wet down there. Her slick was everywhere. Rey found her clit quickly as it was swollen and hard in the ocean of her drench.

"Yes... Yes, OMEGA!!!" Kylo shouted. "Ride me, baby!!!"

The image of her, hovering above his giant dick, invaded Rey's mind, and she squeezed herself tighter between her fingers.

"Yes, yes," she moaned. "Oh, YES!!!"

"FUCK, BABY!!!"

It was good that there was just the two of them on the entire floor because Kylo's mouth was fucking FILTHY...

"My dirty little Omega, take it! Take it all!"

"Oh, God!!! You are so fucking HUGE!!!"

"You can do it, baby!!! You can have it all! FUCKING DO IT!"

Rey knew what she needed. Never stopping rubbing her clit, she reached for her nightstand. Rey required the largest toy she had. The giant dildo she fetched would never be enough, she knew, but it was better than nothing. Rey was so wet that it slid into her with ease.

In her mind, she was riding Kylo, letting him fuck her brains out, his loud cries sounding as if he was right between her legs, balls deep inside of her cunt.

**Ben.**

This precious naughty girl just couldn't be real.

_ "What if I am?" _

Ben had to spit on his palm because he had no lube at home, and he didn't want to have a blister on his cock. And he would have had a blister, considering the speed with which he was jerking off.

Rey was moaning loudly behind that fucking wall, and Ben stood up from his bed, never releasing his dick. He leaned on that wall, increasing the speed. He had to be closer to her even if she wouldn’t let him inside her apartment.

Ben turned his head, trying to get rid of the strand of his hair that fell on his sweaty face and saw his reflection in the mirror. His cock had never been THIS big. 

Ben was large. Huge. He would give himself that. But it was Rey's scent that made his Alpha cock so big that he needed both hands to jerk off.

Ben closed his eyes, imagining that it was Rey jumping on him. She was so damn tiny. He would have to stretch her properly when the time came. And he would fucking make sure that the time would come!

"Oh, God!!! You are so fucking HUGE!!!"

"You can do it, baby!!! You can have it all! FUCKING DO IT!"

"KYLO!!!"

His nickname coming from her mouth made his knot swell... It wasn't a usual thing - knotting was an issue when there was a partner. And yet, Rey's scent was so intense, even now, inside his apartment that Ben's body decided that she was here with him.

"You are so damn TINY!" he growled. "I barely fit inside, baby!"

"Take me! Take me!!!" Rey begged. "Take me, _ ALPHA _ !!!"

The image of Rey inside Ben's head squeezed him so tightly that he came undone, her imaginary cunt milking him in. God, if it was like that without her, how would it be when he finally had her?!

With a feral growl, he started to spill his cum on the floor. Rey cried out, her orgasm also taking her, and it only intensified Ben's sensation. It wasn't a regular masturbation orgasm... It was a knotting orgasm, meaning he would have to throw away his rug...

By the time he finally finished, his legs were covered in cum. Ben fell on the bed, panting heavily. In his head, Rey was chuckling, covering the gland on his neck with soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! ;)


End file.
